M.U.U. (Mascots United Unonymous)
by theguywhohasaname
Summary: The gundam pilots are suddenly wanted dead by all the world's food mascots...


Hm, hm, hm, hm, hm. Well, no way to know unless I write it. I suppose I'll just end this opening paragraph and start the fic. And, guess what... I'm forced to put the charaters' thoughts in between {} now, as opposed to like I have been doing... *sighs* Well... Here 'tis....  
  
High above the city of Thegundampilotsarenotheresville, the city in which the gundam pilots were, flew a large, blue bird. The bird went unnoticed by all of the citizens of the city below as it searched for its targets. The bird knew only that its targets lay in the city below, and therefore had to 'follow its nose' to find them. Once it located the building they were in, it flew down for a closer look before signaling to the others.  
  
Duo glanced at his alarm clock. "7 AM? That's too early! Let me sleep about... 5 more hours." Heero shook his head. "No. It was your idea to share a bed, and I am going to make this bed right now, so you have to be out of it." Duo sighed and sleepily got out of the bed the two of them shared. "Fine. Have fun making the bed, I'm going to go have a bowl of Fruit Loops(TM)(C)(R)(ABCDEFG...)." Duo said, exiting the room. Once he got to the kitchen, he found the Fruit Loops(TM)(C)(R)(BEOAJLD) and poured himself a bowl. He added some milk, grabbed a spoon, and then saw something hovering outside the window. It disappeared almost instantly, but Duo knew just what it was.  
  
"HEERO!" Heero heard Duo shout, and a moment later, Duo ran into the room. "Toucan Sam is outside!" Heero nodded his head. "Uh-huh. And who is Toucan Sam?" Duo's jaw dropped. "You don't know who he is? Toucan Sam is the toucan from the Fruit Loops box." "And he's outside?" Duo nodded his head. "Yeah, and he looks mad, too." Heero sat down at his desk, facing his laptop, and began typing. Once he had, finished, he moved aside so Duo could see what he had written. "Hey, what does that say? 'Duo, you have gone insane, a cereal mascot cannot be flying around outside this building.'" Duo gave Heero a hurt look. Just then, Quatre rushed into the room. "Heero, the Trix rabbit is knocking on the front door!"  
  
Heero had a very confused expression on his face as he asked just what the hell Quatre was talking about. "You know, the cereal mascot rabbit. Trix has to have a mascot, obviously, and so they have a rabbit. THE rabbit." Heero glared at Quatre, and then at Duo. "Look, you two, cereal mascots are not real. They're little cartoon characters that cannot be right outside the door, or the window, for that matter." Then Trowa entered the room. "Um... Heero? You know that frog mascot from that one cereal, whatever it's called? Well... He just jumped out of the toilet..." Heero's glare changed to an expression of annoyance. "You've all gone crazy. Now, just go away, there are no cereal mascots outside. Or in the toilets."  
  
Heero paused and looked at the door. "Wufei hasn't come in yet. Odd. I thought that as soon as I stopped talking, he'd run into the room saying that he saw the... I don't know, that THING from the Cocoa Puffs box, or something." Just when Quatre was about to tell Heero that it was not a thing, Wufei ran into the room. "HELP! Ronald McDonald is after me!" Heero placed his head in his hands. "Great. All the worlds food mascots are coming to life and trying to kill us. And they wonder why I'm suicidal." Then Ronald McDonald entered the room, holding a knife. Duo, Quatre, Trowa, and Wufei screamed in unison and ran towards Heero. "Heero, you're the suicidal one. Er... Um... I meant to say you're the... Uh... Strong, smart... Do I have to keep this up? I'm not going to compliment you unless you save us." Duo informed Heero.  
  
The four gundam pilots (excluding Heero, obviously) jumped into Heero's lap, begging him to save them. "Hmmm... This is strangely pleasant." Heero muttered as the other four crowded closer to him. Then Duo yelped loudly. "What is it, Duo, are there more of them?!" Trowa asked fearfully. "No, someone pinched my ass." Heero quickly moved his hand away from Duo's backside. {What the hell was I thinking?} He wondered. "Oh, well. *Ahem* Well, I, being me, will save you from that clown. But only if you promise to jump onto my lap the next time you see an evil food mascot." The others agreed, and Heero stood up, dropping them onto the floor, and walked over to Ronald.  
  
Ronald grinned evilly. "What're you so happy about?" Heero asked. "I'm not happy. My mouth is stuck like this. I can't stop smiling." "Oh." Ronald raised his hand, the one with the knife, of course, and then brought it down, digging the knife into Heero's  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
laptop, which Heero had held up to protect himself from the knife. "Hey, you stabbed my computer!" Heero shouted angrily, grabbing the knife. "You're gonna pay for that!" He yelled, holding the knife up in a threatening position. "Please don't kill me!" Ronald screamed. "Kill you? What are you talking about? I wasn't going to kill you, I just want a few thousand dollars. Hopefully it'll be enough to pay for the computer and all of the upgrades I'll need to add... Black market prices have skyrocketed, you know." Ronald quickly pulled a large roll of money from his pocket and handed it to Heero. "Thanks. Now, go away. And tell the frog and the toucan and the rabbit to leave." Ronald nodded his head. "Okay. Sure." Ronald agreed, but his smile was unusually large as he said it....  
  
And with that, I end the first chapter. Don't forget to review, or no other chapters will be added! 


End file.
